helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Oda Sakura
さくら |image = OdaSakura-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg |caption = Oda Sakura, Giugno 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Zama, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 151cm |shoesize = |occupation = Idol, cantante, attrice, modella |active = 2011-presente ( anni) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-presente) |label = zetima |join = 14 Settembre 2012 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 11° Generazione |debutsingle = Help me!! |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = Novembre 2011 |generation1 = 13° Generazione |graduate1 = 14 Settembre 2012 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ODATOMO, Hello! Project Mobekimasu }} Oda Sakura (小田さくら, nata il 12 Marzo 1999) è una cantante J-pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. E' un membro dell'11° Generazione delle Morning Musume e una ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 Il 12 Novembre, durante un evento per il Fanclub, Oda Sakura è stata presentata come nuovo membro delle Hello! Pro Egg, insieme a Yamaga Kanae, dopo aver perso le audizioni per la seconda generazione delle S/mileage. 2012 Il 14 Settembre Oda Sakura è stata presentata come vincitrice delle Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Oda ha iniziato le sue attività nelle Morning Musume nel Gennaio 2013 durante il Tour Invernale. Il 14 Dicembre è stato rivelato il colore ufficiale di Sakura nelle Morning Musume: color lavanda. 2013 L'11 Aprile, Sakura ha iniziato ufficialmente a scrivere il suo blog insieme alla 10° Generazione. Profilo *'Nome:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Soprannomi: '''Sakura (さくら), Dacchi, Odachii, Odan, Odacho, OdaSaku, Sakurakkyo, Sacchan, SakuSaku *'Città natale:' Zama, Kanagawa, Giappone *'Data di nascita: 12 Marzo 1999 (14 anni) *'''Gruppo Sanguigno: A *'Altezza:' 152 cm http://hellomemo.web.fc2.com/pr_oda.html *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-11-12: Membro delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **2012-09-14: Membro delle Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-11-12: Membro *'Mesi di attività nelle Morning Musume:' 8 mesi *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' Lavanda *'Hobby: '''Cucire, cucinare e canticchiare canzoni *'Abilità speciali:' Sa ballare la Hula *'Punti di forza:' Riesce a parlarle senza creare un muro tra lei e il suo interlocutore *'Punti deboli: Essere troppo positiva qualche volta *'''Persone che la ispirano: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako *'Rivale N. 1:' Sato Masaki *'Canzoni preferite delle Morning Musume:' "Namidacchi", "Mikan", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Altre canzoni preferite:' "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow" delle Perfume, "Smile ~Kimi wa Hitori ja nai~" di Shiori, "Sakuranbo" di Otsuka Ai, "GLITTER" delle Perfume, "All I Want for Christmas is You" di Mariah Carey, "Kaze to Mirai" di Ikimonogakari, "Midnight Temptation" delle °C-ute *'Colore preferito:' Bianco *'Cibi preferito:' Matsumaezuke, meduse, and eggplant *'Manga Preferiti:' Shugo Chara!, Suki-tte Ii na yo. *'Parola preferita:' "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; Una volta nella vita) *'Frase preferita:' "~o almeno credo" *'Film preferito:' Charlie e la Fabbrica di Cioccolato *'Materie preferite:' Economia domestica e musica *'Materie che non le piacciono:' Lingue *'La parte di lei che le piace di più:' Tratti facciali *'La cosa a cui è più legata:' L'orsetto di peluches che ha da quando è nata *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) **Morning Musume (2012-Presente) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Presente) Singoli Morning Musume *Help me!! (Debutto) *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Discografia Canzoni in Gruppo *2013.01.23 Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (con Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (con Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) DVD Individuali *2013.01.30 Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Apparizioni sui Magazine *2012.10.06 Top Yell *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (con Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki e Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi e Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (con Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina e Kudo Haruka) Altri Lavori Programmi Televisivi *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Radio *2013- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Curiosità *Quando ancora era una Kenshuusei, ha detto che le sarebbe piaciuto debuttare nelle Berryz Koubou. *Ha 5 gatti. *Ha un fratello più grande e una sorella più piccola. *E' apparsa come ballerina nel Tour Invernale dell'Hello! Project del 2012. *Quando le hanno chiesto cosa fa nei giorni di pioggia, ha risposto che canta la canzone "Tsuugaku Vector☂" delle ℃-ute finché non si addormenta. *Compie gli anni nello stesso giorno di Fukuda Kanon delle S/mileage. *E' nota per avere molta confidenza con gli altri membri. *E' una dei membri più bassi delle Morning Musume. *Se potesse essere un animale, sarebbe un coniglietto o un cane. *Ha rivelato che il suo sogno di idol è diventare unica nell'Hello! Project. *Riesce a imitare la voce di alcuni membri. *E' la terza ad essere l'unico membro della propria generazione. La prima è stata Goto Maki e la seconda Kusumi Koharu. *Il suo obiettivo nelle Morning Musume è cantare come Takahashi Ai e Niigaki Risa e ballare come Nakajima Saki. *E' il quarto membro delle Morning Musume ad essere una ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei; la prima è stata Linlin, la seconda Fukumura Mizuki e la terza Kudo Haruka. *Quando è entrata nelle Morning Musume, Tsunku ha detto che è una delle 3 migliori voci nell'Hello! Project insieme a Takahashi Ai e Matsuura Aya (successivamente ha aggiunto Tanaka Reina all'elenco). *I suoi compagni di classe la chiamavano "Medusa". *Lo sport in cui riesce meglio è il nuoto. *E' una fan delle Morning Musume e delle Minimoni sin dall'asilo. *Fukumura Mizuki la chiama Sacchan. *Il 14 Dicembre Tsunku ha twittato che il colore di Sakura era stato finalmente deciso. Quando un utente ha chiesto che colore fosse, ha pubblicamente risposto "Lavanda" anche se successivamente ha specificato che il colore esatto è "colore dei petali di ciliegio". *Il suo numero durante le audizioni per le S/mileage era 33. *Il suo numero durante le audizioni per le Morning Musume era 178. *Appena entrata nelle Morning Musume ha stretto amicizia con Sayashi Riho. *Va molto d'accordo con Suzuki Kanon. *Quando le hanno chiesto quale fosse la senpai più simpatica nelle Morning Musume, durante il Tour Autunnale del 2012, ha risposto Tanaka Reina. *Vorrebbe provare il taglio di capelli di Kudo Haruka. *Non riesce a ricordare bene quale sia il suo posto sul palco, come Kusumi Koharu. *Ha confessato che vorrebbe riuscire a unirsi alle conversazioni delle sue senpai di sua iniziativa. *E' probabile che Tsunku avesse in mente di far entrare Oda nelle Morning Musume fin dalle audizioni nelle S/mileage nel 2011. *Il suo membro preferito è Kudo Haruka. *Non ha un mentore. *Ha prestato la sua copia di Suki-tte Ii na yo a Sato Masaki. *Fukumura Mizuki ha unito il proprio nome a quello di Sakura formando "Odamura Mizura". Link Esterni *Blog della 10° Generazione (Tag: Oda Sakura) de:Oda Sakura en:Oda Sakura es:Oda Sakura Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Membri Categoria:Ex Hello! Project Kenshuusei Categoria:11° Generazione delle Morning Musume